Automated robots are used to increase productivity, quality, and efficiency in the production of goods. Conventional automated robots include production robots, timber framing machines, wooden framing fabrication systems, systems for assembling framed wall sections, wall component fabricating jig, and so forth. One of the disadvantages of these robots is in their inability to form layered products by attaching different layers one by one. Thus, manufacturing of such products may require human labor, which increases production cost.
Moreover, conventional automated robots cannot use other machinery that can be guided past the products being manufactured. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for constructing objects with multiple parts such as houses, automobiles, sandwiches, and the like.
In these respects, systems and methods for layered manufacturing according to the present disclosure substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of constructing objects with multiple parts such as houses, automobiles, and sandwiches.